Ask Romania
by suguintoulabruja
Summary: Buna ziua ! Soy la nación de Rumanía y estoy dispuesto a responder todas sus dudas porque….porque…¡Ay! No sé, todos tenían un ask, yo solo quería ser popular
1. Chapter 1

Pues ya he dicho, todos tienen un ask y yo sólo quería ser popular~

Soy Vlad Eminescu la representación de Rumanía, dispuesto a contestarles lo que se les venga a la mente~

Ah, sí, pero hay que aclarar una cosa:

Mínimo debe de haber 3 preguntas para que pueda empezar contestar.

Así pues~ Espero preguntas *Se va para comerse los dulces de la usser mientras espera*

[Waa~ Debería estar haciendo tarea~ Pero la ociosidad es primero~ (?)]


	2. Chapter 2

[Wii~ Ya tenemos preguntas (-w-) Así que vamos a empezar~]

**_Kamirin-chan dice:_**

_Holi Ruma-chan_  
_Pues... yo tengo.. *cuenta con sus dedos* Dos preguntas (por ahora)_  
_1- __¿Como serias si fueras mujer?_

Buna ziua, Kami-chan~!

Mmm…*Coloca su índice en su barbilla* Supongo que tendría el pelo más largo…y pechos….y más trasero…curvas~ *Hace el gesto con sus manos*. No estaría de más averiguarlo…creo que en un libro tengo una poción feminizadora, así que podría prepararla y enviarte una foto para que puedas ver—

[-Usser interviene- ¡NO! El dinero que ocupas para comprar los ingredientes es MI dinero, y es MI dinero el que paga la poción de curación]

¡Pero a ti te encanta cuando hago pociones! *Pone su carita de cachorro*

[S-sí p-pero…NO, estoy ahorrando para comprar libros, no puedo gastar mi valioso dinero~]

Tacaña. *Hace puchero*

_2- ¿Tendrias algo con Noru?_

T-tener algo con Nor…*Se pone rojito* P-pues quizá~ T-tal vez~ Ehm….él es muy reservado, si llegara hacer un mal movimiento…*La imagen del troll de Noruega viene a su mente* …no saldría muy bien…*Aura depresiva*

[Harían bonita pareja~]

C-calla. *Se sonroja*

**_CottonCandy57 dice:_**

_Hola!_  
_Así, Rumanía, __¿Qué es lo que sientes por Bulgaria?_

¿Por Bulgaria? Bueno… *Se pone algo rosita* es un gran amigo, le tengo un gran cariño desde que vivimos juntos en casa de Rusia. Somos amigos muy cercanos, si, amigos~

[Amigos con derech—]

*Le cubre la boca a la usser, se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada*

[*Se libera* ¡Aún escucho sonidos en la noche cuando viene de visita! *Se hecha a correr*]

*Abre los ojos como platos y se pone ROJO a más no poder* Hija de… *Corre tras ella con intenciones asesinas*

_Además, __¿qué pasa con ese sombrero de los suyos, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?_

*Sentado sobre su usser amordazada*

¿Eh? ¿Mis sombreros? Me hacen ezdpezial~ (?) Son para mí así como las cejas grandes son para Iggy y sus colonias~

**_Erin Sieg dice:_**

_Yo tengo tres preguntas_  
_1.-__ eres un vampiro?_

¡Por supuesto que lo soy~! *Sonríe y saca a relucir su colmillo*

[*Usser hace gesto de burla y niega con la cabeza*]

_2.- __Existe algún romance con prusia? O con Hungría?_

¿Con Prusia? Bueno, él es…como mi primo a decir verdad, *Alza una ceja* ¿Acaso el me ve románticamente? ¿¡C-con Hungría!? *De la impresión casi se ahoga con su propia saliva* ¿¡De dónde sacan eso!? ¡Por supuesto que yo no tengo ningún romance con ella!? ¿¡Por qué tendría que tenerlo!? ¡La detesto! ¡Y el sentimiento es algo muto por lo visto!

[*Usser se ataca de la risa y de una manera que no explicara (?) muestra un papel que dice "En realidad le tiene cariño, como una vieja amiga o incluso una hermana, pero no lo aceptará"*]

_3.- __cuantos miembros time el club de a magia y quienes son?( de todos los continentes)_

En sí, en el club de Magia sólo somos dos, es decir Arthy y yo. Noruega no estuvo mucho tiempo con nosotros porque…porque…*Vagamente recuerda explosiones, pasta (?) alcohol, humo de colores, las Vegas (?)* No estoy seguro *Se rasca la cabeza* Aunque a veces se pasa por el Club…

Los hermanos de Iggy no quisieron unirse (Y dentro de todo él no parecía muy entusiasmado de tener a sus hermanos en el Club) Grecia no está porque casi no asistía a las juntas, creo que se quedaba dormido o algo así, India ya tenía actividades con Tailandia en su club, Rusia tiene prohibida la entrada por *Escalofríos* porque a Iggy y a mí nos aterra lo que pueda hacer, varios de los países de África no quisieron unirse porque no soportan a Arthur y en cuanto a los países de América…no sé porque no aceptaron unirse…*Pone carita de cachorrito triste*

[*Usser se contorsiona y saca otro letrero: "No quisieron unirse porque ellos ya tenían un club. Entre Iggy y él crean bastantes problemas, y las naciones Latinoaméricanas querían evitarse problemas y conservar su salud física y mental (?)"*]

¡Bueno! Parece que esas han sido todas la preguntas hasta ahora~ Sigan mandando sus preguntas, estoy aquí para responderlas~

Vezi tu!

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

Y en cuanto a ti…*Mira de manera cruel a su usser* *Va al refrigerador y saca una caja de mazapanes con chocolate*

[*Usser pone cara de horror*]

*Abre la caja y toma uno de los mazapanes* *Empieza y lame sensualmente (?) el chocolate del mazapán para luego metérselo a la boca seductoramente y comérselo* Delicioso~ *Se relame y va por el siguiente*

[*Usser llora destrozada porque esos eran SUS mazapanes, exclusivos para su consumo personal y el rumano glotón se los acabará ante sus ojos, tortura cruel para ella*]


	3. Chapter 3

Buna ziua a todos~! Llegué a responder más preguntas~ *Saca una carpeta con las preguntas y se pone unos lentes porque es estúpido y sensual rumano que quiere verse intelectual (?)*

**_Anneliese Edelstein dijo:_**

_Hooooola Rômania-san! D Yo tengo 3 preguntas... O más creo..._  
_1__¿Por que eres tan... Tan.. Akjasxnas sexy?__ C:_

*Se encoje de hombros* Ni idea~ *Empieza a hacer una serie de poses sensuales* Caprichos de la naturaleza~

_2__¿si te dieran a elegir -romanticamente- entre Ita-chan & Ucrania a quien_  
_eliges?__ .u._

Mmm….veamos…*Coloca su índice en su barbilla y mira hacia arriba* Italia es muy lindo, pero Ucrania tiene buenos atributos…Ambos son muy dulces…ambos cocinan platillos deliciosos *En él se puede aplicar lo de "A un hombre se conquista por el estómago"*…pero Italia aún convive mucho con Hungría *Venita de molestia aparece en su sien* Aunque Ucrania vive cerca de Rusia *Escalofríos*…quizá… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! En estos casos las monedas toman las mejores decisiones~ *Se acerca a la alcancía de la usser*

[¡Aléjate del Sr. Perrito Tragamonedas! *Usser llega con bolsas de bombones para compensar sus mazapanes*]

S-solo quiero una moneda para contestar una pregunta *Siendo honestos, sí pensaba quedársela (?)*

[Vale…tómala entonces…*Guarda sus bombones en su caja fuerte*]

Cara…Italia, Cruz, Ucrania~ *Arroja la moneda* Elegiría a Ucrania~ *Y así es como resuelve muchos de los conflictos que se presentan cada día*

_3__¿Por que no tienes algo con Bulgaria-san!?__ DD hacen linda pareja_  
_Saludos Atte: Annie C:_

*Sus mejillas se ponen rositas* Bueno~ Eso es básicamente porque~ porque…porque…*Se pone en la posición de "El pensador", ni el mismo se había planteado esa pregunta en su vida*

**_Martha1234j dijo:_**

_Ay dios, ¡qué amor eres! Eres tan mono :3 Y ahora mis preguntitas tontitas:_  
_- __¿Qué piensas de que Estados Unidos te espié el móvil? ¿Tienes miedo de_  
_que haya descubierto algo privado de ti?_

Hehe~ mulțumiri~ (Gracias~)

Pienso que me sorprende mucho que esa haya sido la educación que Iggy le dio a su colonia…y luego recuerdo la Segunda Guerra Mundial *Mira hacia abajo un poco triste por ese hecho* y las propia anécdotas que me ha contado de sus guerra con Francia y pienso "De tal palo, tal astilla~"

Y nah~ No me preocupo, sólo ocupo el celular para jugar Zombies vs Plants ó Angry Birds durante las conferencias mundiales~ ¿Sabes? Cuándo vives cerca de un ruso yandere (Como diría Japón) al que le gusta "juguetear" con su computadora, aprendes que las computadoras, los celulares y cualquier dispositivo electrónico no es lugar para guardar información privada o importante~

_- __¿De que te vas a disfrazar para Halloween? ¿Te vendrías de fiesta_  
_conmigo?__ *le da un papelito con su número de telefono* Ya me dirás ;D_  
_¡Besitos de limón!_

Pues yo pensaba en ser un—

[*Usser le pone cara de perrito mostrándole un disfraz de Nyanperona (Véase Karneval)]

¡NO pienso ponerme eso! ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

[Porque te verías lindo~ o…o…*Muestra un dibujo del rumano con un disfrazas de Usagi (Véase el anime antes mencionado XD)]

¡Es Halloween! ¡El disfraz debe dar miedo! ¡No verse "lindo"!

[El de Usagi te haría ver sensual (.w.)]

*Pone los ojos en blanco*… No… *Se aclara la garganta* decía, pensaba disfrazarme de dragón~ Pensaba en tratar de humanizar un dragón para confeccionar el disfrazas~ ¿Una fiesta? Claro, tu dime cuando y donde *Toma el papelito, le sonríe y guiña un ojo*

**_RochiiR.C.R dijo:_**

_Holiiii! Acá RochiiRCR reportandose con preguntas!_

_Rumania! Vampirito sexieeeee!_  
_1:__¿realmente crees que los vampiros de crepusculo son vampiros?__ Yo creo que_  
_son hadas..._

*Le da un tic en el ojo con tan solo oír "Crepúsculo"* Decir que son hadas sería alabarlos demasiado…

_2: __¿que piensas de los gitanos?__ Yo no tengo opinion formada al respecto..._

Um, bueno…hay que ver de qué época, ya que hay algo de diferencia entre las costumbres de los gitanos del siglo XV a los actuales…también del país, lo cual influye también.

Ehm…me tardaría, creo, bastante en explicar mi opinión respecto a cada tipo de gitanos, diría solo de mi país, pero puede que al rato veas un documental de los gitanos españoles o ingleses y digas "¡Ese rumano me mintió!" así que~

Antiguamente, vivían de una forma un tanto humilde, eran nómadas así que vivían y se transportaban en carretas (Cómo seguramente sabrás). Eran constantemente discriminados ya que se les tomaba por ladrones, mercenarios, estafadores por lo que eran perseguidos aun siendo en su mayoría personas inocentes (Porque no pienso negar que quizá si había algún ladrón o estafador ya sea gitano o que se mezclaba entre ellos) pero, ya sabes, esa maldita costumbre humana de juzgar y tomar mal cualquier cosa "diferente" o "extraña" y su necesidad de siempre culpar a alguien de todas sus desgracias.

Actualmente ya muchos se han asentado, aunque sigue habiendo algunos nómadas, que ahora usan casas rodantes, bastante lujosas, por cierto. Es casi seguro que si le preguntas a alguna persona sobre ellos, te diga algo similar a lo que se pensaba hace siglos es decir "Son personas sin valores, ladrones" etc., etc. Lo de ladrones no viene al caso, ya que muchos trabajan honestamente, y en cuanto a lo de no tener valores es por su comportamiento, pues verás, principalmente los jóvenes tienen costumbres "liberales" y veras a chicas con ropas que dejan ver bastante piel, chicos tatuados, a la hora de hablar tienden a ser directos, son muy escandalosos y si bien por mí no hay problema con eso, a mucha gente le molesta, aunque ¿Sabes? Una chica gitana no se anda besando y revolcando con cualquiera, en ese aspecto ellas son muy decentes (o al menos la mayoría) pues tienen la creencia de que se debe llegar virgen al altar, cosa que una chica "normal" generalmente le viene importando una mierda. Sus fiestas son muy salvajes, en esto si estoy en cierta forma en desacuerdo, ya que "Tu derecho termina donde empieza el mío" y cómo ya mencioné, son muy escandalosos, la música a todo volumen, gritos, alcohol, tienden a ser desastrosos, lo cual en una zona de suburbios sería sumamente molesto, si por decir a la mañana siguiente tienes que ir al colegio o al trabajo.

En resumen: Son buenas personas, con buenos valores pero ideales diferentes que mucha gente no puede o no se toma la molestia de comprender.

Perdón por toda la clase, pero creí que así podría explicarme mejor~

¡Vaya~! Esa ha sido la respuesta más larga y seria que he dado y probablemente daré~ *Toma el vaso de agua de la usser porque ya tiene sed, el vaso está cerca, le da flojera ir por uno y le gusta molestarla…pero principalmente le da flojera ir por un vaso*

Bien, parece que son todas las preguntas de hoy~

Sigan enviando más, coman frutas y verduras y no hagan hoy lo que podrían hacer mañana~

Vezi tu!


	4. Chapter 4

*Revisando pacíficamente los estantes de libros de la usser*

[*Usser salvaje aparece y taclea al rumano* ¡Vladyyyyyyyy~! *Se re restriega como un gatito contra el rumano* ¡Han llegado muchas preguntas para ti! ¡Y una maestra dice que me meterá en un concurso de Historia con premio en efectivo! ¡Pellízcame y dime que no estoy soñando!]

*Con la cara contra el suelo estira su mano y le pellizca el brazo*

[¡No es un sueño! *Empieza a rodar por la habitación* afsdfasdfa~ *Salta* ¡Voy a empezar a leer las preguntas! *Saca su carpeta*]

*Con lagrimitas en sus ojos se soba su nariz, que recibió casi todo el impacto* ¿Sabes? Algo malo de que estés muy feliz es la forma en que lo expresas…

[¿Eh? *Ladea la cabeza* ¡Comienzo~!]

_**Kamirin-chan dijo:**_

_Holi! Audi vengó con mote preguntas!_  
_1- ¿quien es más sensual para ti? ¿Prusia, Dinamarca o Bulgaria?_

Definitivamente Bulgaria~ *Le brillan los ojitos*

_2- ¿si ganaras algún mundial de fútbol o algo en los Juegos Olímpicos, a_  
_quien se lo echarías en cara?_

¡A Hungría! *Con llamas en los ojos* Se lo recordaría tantas veces como fuera necesario para que sepa quién es el mejor~

_**LittleDreamL dijo:**_

_Wiii ¡Rumania con ask! Esto no me lo pierdo *-*_  
_- ¿Qué fue lo mejor y lo peor de vivir en casa de Rusia?_

¿Lo mejor? Mmm…fue que logré hacer un gran amigo, Bulgaria~

[Y que compartías la cama con él~]

*Se pone rojito*…También…Eh…lo peor eran la cantidad de infartos que sufría, andaba limpiando por ahí una ventana y cuando volteaba me topaba directamente con Rusia…eso daba miedo…

_- ¿Que pensaste cuando se separaron Austria y Hungría? ¿Cómo estaba ella?_

Pues a mi opinión, fue algo bastante bueno que se separaran, su casa era un verdadero caos y estaban expandiendo a otros lugares. Fue una de esas pocas veces que los Aliados hicieron un acuerdo decente (*Piensa eso porque le fue bien en el Tratado de Trianon*) Ella estaba bastante molesta, demasiado molesta…tanto que se hizo comunista.

Seh, después de eso fueron constantes peleas con ella por territorios, ya que como es demasiado terca, no quería aceptar que "sus antiguos territorios" fueran míos. ¡Pero desde un principio lo habían sido! ¡Mis hermanos Moldavia y Valaquia me los habían dejado! Y llega ella a arrebatármelos cuando apenas trataba de lograr la independencia…pero, ¡Al final terminé recuperando Transilvania! Era la región que más me importaba…

_- ¿Que países crees que harían la mejor pareja?_

*Se encoje de hombros* Es difícil decidir cuál sería la mejor…hay tantas parejas que se tienen cariño y son interesantes…como Italia y Alemania…España y el hermano de Italia…

[Bulgaria y tú~]

Bulgaria y yo—¡Hey!¡No somos pareja!

[Ah, cierto, aun no lo son~]

*Asiente cruzado de brazos* Exacto…espera ¡Oye!

[*Usser Trollface*]

_**Marta1234j dijo:**_

_Ains que mono eres o ¡Te amoadoro! Te tengo más preguntitas (si, yo soy muy_  
_dudosa :3)_  
_1- Como tu estuviste un tiempo bajo el mando de Rusia ¿sabes para que usa el_  
_grifo? Aparte de para golpear gente._

Aparte de golpear gente…no he visto que le de otro uso…

Creo que fue Alemania el que me dijo que la primera vez que Rusia fue a su casa y vio el grifo pensó que podía sacar agua de cualquier lugar con él…

_2- ¿Qué harías sí Bulgaria se te declarara?_

*Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es que lo cargaría, se lo llevaría al motel más cercano, arrojaría los celulares y atrancaría puertas y ventanas para asegurarse que nadie (Y por nadie entiéndase principalmente Hungría y la usser) los molestara por varias horas…* ¡Por supuesto que le correspondería sin pensarlo dos veces~! *Sonríe*

_3- ¿Que piensas de que Alfredo no te invitara a la fiesta de Halloween de_  
_este año?_  
_¡Hasta la próxima!_

*Se cruza de brazos y gira la cabeza indignado* Hmp, Igual no quería ir a la fiesta del responsable de una de las mayores catástrofes culturales de la humanidad (*Entiéndase según él, Crepúsculo*)

_P.d: usser ¡tienes que obligarle a que se ponga un disfraz de pikachu! :D (yo_  
_le aguanto mientras xD)_

[*Pone carita tipo Gato con Botas y le señala "Disfraz de pikachu"]

¿Eh? ¡No!

[Las fans lo piden… *Sigue con su carita*]

Argh…*Desvía la mirada*

[*Sigue con la carita* Por las fans~]

*Entre cierra los ojos* ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Vale! Lo haré…¡Pero no te atrevas a decirle a los chicos!

[:fuckyeah: Vale~ cofcofperonoprometoquenolopodránvereninternetcofco f ¡Ya lo oíste Marta! Solo deja que consiga el disfraz *muajaja*]

**_RochiiR.C.R dijo:_**

_Holiii vampisexie!_

_1: por qué usas/te gustan tanto los sombreros?_

Porque me hacen ezdpezial~

[Son la clave de su sensualidad~ (?)]

_2: como te llevas con los paises latinos?_

No suelo convivir mucho con ellos…Veo un poco más seguido a México por la usser, pero no es como sí charlamos mucho…

Aun así, creo que no tengo problemas con ninguno de ellos…espero poder conocerlos mejor a futuro...

_2: me cuentas anecdotas de guerras o de tu tiempo con rusia?_

Uhm...anécdotas de guerras ¿Eh? Pues verás, en mis territorios hubo muchas guerras…por su posición llegaban de todos lugares para atacar…húngaros, turcos, rusos, tribus germánicas ¡Todavía recuerdo que Bulgaria llegó a atacar a uno de mis hermanos!…Creo recordar un poco al Imperio Romano y tengo vagos recuerdos de la madre de Grecia. Incluso Polonia nos molestaba. Mis hermanos mayores casi siempre estaban peleando tratando de conservar el territorio, pero era bastante difícil mantenerlo unificado.

Las peores guerras solían ser contra Hungría y Turquía…

Mis hermanos jamás permitieron que Turquía se quedara, incluso recuerdo que tenían que pagarle tributos para que nos dejara tranquilos, también recuerdo que Hungría se apoderó de Transilvania…pero aun así pude pasar buenos momentos con mis hermanos bajo ciertos reinados, como el de Mircea I, Esteban III…¡Mi jefe preferido fue Vlad Draculea! Quizá lo conozcas más cómo "Vlad Tepes" o "Vlad el Empalador" pero, independientemente de que el haya sido la inspiración para el Gran Conde Drácula, fue el que logró poner en su lugar a todos aquellos nobles corruptos conocidos como boyardos y también a los que intentaron invadir nuestro territorio. Él también se preocupaba mucho por mi hermano Valaquia… Sin duda es uno de mis héroes *Le brillan los ojos*

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, a decir verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de involucrarme, pues ya había tenido bastantes guerras, y mi Jefe Carol II me apoyaba, pero por una serie de problemas, terminé apoyando a Alemania, exiliaron a mí jefe, dejaron a su hijo Miguel I en el poder, le cedió el mando a Antonescu que consideraba adecuado apoyar a Alemania y por lo tanto terminé con las Potencias del Eje, de lo cual no me quejo mucho, pues pasé buenos momentos con ellos, pero luego Alemania empezó a ir perdiendo ante los Aliados y entonces Miguel consideró que lo mejor iba a ser dejarlos…así que me hizo ir a visitar a Iggy y establecer relaciones con él, aunque al principio dudaba que fuera remotamente posible, pues aunque si bien, él y Francia me habían apoyado en mis guerras contra Hungría, no lo había tratado demasiado y Francia solía decir que era un…¿Qué? Rosbif amargado e insoportable o algo así…pero, cuando estábamos bebiendo el té, llego Flying Mint Bunny y simplemente no pude aguantar y dije algo como: "¡Qué lindo! ¿Es tuyo? ¿Puedo acariciarlo?" y fue cuando empezamos a hablar, me presentó a más de sus amigos y poco después pedí la paz con los Aliados~ pero tuve que dejar a los del Eje…no me gustó tener que dejar al pobre Italia…ni tener de enemigo a Bulgaria, pero ya no pude hacer nada…ah, y también les pague a los Aliados los daños que les cause…que fueron unos 300 millones de dólares…

Ah….y creo que quizá ya he hablado demasiado *Tose* Mi historia es todo un asunto lleno de tratados, guerras…a veces, ¡Incluso yo termino revuelto al recordar todo!

[*Usser sentada en posición de "Flor de Loto" cual niñita a la que le cuentan un cuento*]

_3: quien te parece mas guapa, belarus o ucrania?_

Ambas son muy lindas~ Pero Ucrania es….menos agresiva…además, Bela no parece tener ojos para otro que no sea Rusia…

_Pregunto mucho porque estoy cuidando a mi abuelo... y esta durmiendo..._  
_PD: rumania,yo te puedo ayudar a disfrazarte de zombie :3_

¿En serio? ¡Me gustaría entonces, me ayudarás el próximo año~! ¡Sería genial!

[*Usser saca un boceto de un disfraz de Kerberos en su versión pequeña y mira esperanzada al rumano*]

*Pone los ojos en blanco* ¿No tienes más ideas? ¿Tienes alguna clase de fetiche por ponerme disfraces "Lindos"?

[*Saca una carpeta de la nada con más bocetos de disfraces y se la entrega*]

*Facepalm* ¿Hay alguno terrorífico o varonil, al menos?

[Aam…eh…¿Serías un sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia?]

*Abre los ojos sin podérselo creer y busca el boceto* *Cara de horror* ¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Al menos pudiste poner un short o algo! ¡No dejarme en falda!

[*Se encoje de hombros*]

*Se aleja un par de pasos de ella* C-creo que eso sería todo por hoy…

¡Sigan enviando sus preguntas!

Vezi tu!

[¡Nos vemos~!]


	5. Chapter 5

Aaww~ Moldavia al fin está haciendo su primer debut en el manga~ ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de él~!

[¡Ru-ma-nía!]

_Rahat_ (Mierda)…Lo ha visto…

[¿¡Por qué no me habías presentado a Moldavia!? ¡Es tan adorable~!]

*Facepalm* Precisamente por eso…¡Tú y tus fetiches por lo lindo lo habrían asustado!

[¡Pero yo solo quiero darle amour~! ¡Abrazarlo, besarlo y llenarlo de dulces!]

No quiero arriesgarlo exponiéndolo a tu "amor"

[P-pero… (;A;)]

_¡Bine! _¡Empezemos con las preguntas!

**_Anónimo dijo:_**

_¿que pensarías de un rumano como el mejor amigo de Elizabetha?_

*Entrecierra los ojos* Por "un rumano" ¿Te refieres a un habitante de mi casa o mí?

[Supongamos que a un habitante de tu casa :3]

*Sonrisa burlona* Tendría que verlo para creerlo…No me imagino a Hungría llevándose bien con uno de mis habitantes…pero si ese milagro llegará a pasar…Supongo que estaría bien…si el sentimiento es mutuo…

[¿Y sí se refiriera a ti~]

¡Ja! ¡Llevarme bien con ella es algo casi imposible!

[Dijiste casi…y además adoras su comida…]

¡N-no es cierto! *Le ruge el estómago al pensar en un gulash* *Sus mejillas se ponen rositas*

**_Aranza dijo:_**

_¿que piensas de los húngaros?_

*Se cruza de brazos, cierra los ojos y empieza a fruncir el ceño* Son molestos…tercos…aguerridos…insoportables *Sip, está pensando en Hungría* pero cuando no están dándote de sartenazos pueden ser agradables y hasta dulces, porque suelen ayudarte con tu mejor amigo…*Se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se sonroja* S-siguiente pregunta…

**_Marta1234j dijo:_**

_Volví! (Bueno nunca me fui juju :3) Y con preguntitas:_  
_- ¿Que piensas de Moldova? Me parece una cucada ;D_

Es mi _adorat frate~_ (adorado hermanito~) Y sí, totalmente de acuerdo~ ¡Es una monería andante! A veces puede ser muy distraído *Como su hermano mayor*, por eso siempre le digo que observe muy bien su entorno~

[¡Tráelo aquí~! ¡Te prometo que lo amaré!]

¡Jamás! Das miedo cuando ves algo lindo. ¡No quiero tener que llevarlo a psicólogos por culpa tuya!

[(;A;)]

_- ¿Y que opinas de que Bulgaria tuviera un disfraz de Shingeki no Kyojin?_  
_Esas son mis preguntitas (por ahora) ¡Besitos y gracias por ponerte el disfraz! :3_

[*Usser le dirige una mirada sueca al rumano* ¿Sabes? Yo quería verlo cosplayearse de Eren…Pero ¡Nooo! Tenías que empezar a desnudarlo…Aunque no voy a negar que eso me hizo feliz pero…¡Yo quería ver a Bulgaria como Eren! *Intensifica mirada sueca (?)*]

*Joder, odia cuando hace esa cara, le da casi tanto miedo como Rusia* ¡N-no podía dejarlo ir así! ¡No podía! ¡No debía ir así! *Lo que pasa es que se veía demasiado sensual y no podía contenerse las ganas de tenerlo contra la cama, quería evitarse el casi violarlo en frente de las demás naciones* El disfrazas le quedaba muy bien…como anillo al dedo…y *Murmura* Las correas del equipo de maniobras 3D resaltaban su trasero…Se veía tan jodidamente sexy…*Hilo de sangre brota por su nariz*

[T-tú…si lo viste…¡Malvado! ¡No quisiste compartirlo! ¡Ahora por eso secuestraré a Moldavia y nunca más lo volverás a ver!]

¡Ja! Ni siquiera sabes dónde está *Se cruza de brazos con sonrisa triunfante*

[...Al menos pudiste traerme una foto del cosplay…Ya me vengaré…esto no se quedará así…]

¡Bueno! Parece que eso fue todo por hoy~ ¡Recuerden seguir enviando sus preguntas!

_Vezi tu~!_


	6. Chapter 6

*Acostado de cabeza mirando a su usser* ¡Usser! _Sunt plictisita~!_ (¡Estoy aburrido~!)

[¡Entonces ayúdame con mi tarea! Por favor…es mucha…en Geometría ¿Sí~?]

Eh…*Dirige la mirada hacia otro lado* este…¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Llegaron más preguntas! *Huye*

[(;A;)]

**_Anneliese Edelstein dijo:_**

_Oh si, Oh si Amo a Rumania es amour & Tengo más preguntas para este lindo representante_  
_1 ¿Que opinas que pronto invadiré tus regiones vitales? Digo, digo... Que regresaré de nuevo a Brasov? -ríe medio sonrojada & nerviosa(?-_

¿Eh? *No escucho bien lo primero* ¿Vendrás a Brasov? ¡Genial! ¡Espero que podamos vernos! *Aunque la risa nerviosa le dice que debería tener cuidado (?)*

_2 Pregunta para usser-san uvu Puedes sacarle fotos mientras duerme -señala a Vlad- No son para fines de Lucro! Lo juro! QAQ (?_

[Hera~ Hera~ *Va a su librero y saca un álbum de fotografías que está forrado como la bandera de Rumanía* *Lo abre y empieza a buscar* ¿Qué te parece está? (Link de la imagen al final del capítulo)]

E-espera…¿Me tomas fotos mientras duermo?

[Siempre~ Si pudiera te tomaría fotos mientras te bañas~ Pero no puedo entrar al baño por alguna razón…como sí atrancaras la puerta o algo así (.w.)]

*Abre los ojos como platos y murmura* Parece que al final no era solo una paranoia mía…

_3 Siempre tengo una duda... Por que escondías a Moldova QAQ is so cute!_

No me gusta llevarlo mucho a las conferencias mundiales…¡Son demasiado peligrosas! *Pero si lo deja estar cerca y observar sus prácticas mágicas con Inglaterra, aunque sea casi igual de peligroso* Tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que alguna nación trate de llevárselo…*Hermano sobreprotector* Además…*Mira mal a su usser* Temo que haya más personas como ella en el mundo…

[P-pero yo no…¡Solo quiero llenarlo de amour~!]

¡¿Y si lo acabas con uno de tus abrazos?!

[(;w;) Pero se ve tan pachoncito…]

_4 Por que no haces mundial que tienes algo con Bulgaria? ené! Ambos son sensuales & TENGO MATERIAL! -solo 2 imágenes-_

¡P-pero solo somos amigos! No hay nada que hacer mundial…*Se cruza de brazos y se sonroja*

[*Murmura* Amigos con derechos~]

Usser…*Se pone detrás de ella con un aura maligna* Sé cómo abrir tu caja fuerte y sé que esta vez guardas chocolate blanco…

[¡NOOOO! *Se va corriendo a proteger su caja fuerte*]

*Sonríe satisfecho* Pero…_aude _(oye), ¿A qué te refieres con "material"? *Frunce un poco el ceño, puede ser tan inocente (?)*

_Sin más... Te iubesc iubirea mea -siempre tuvo ganas de decir eso & ya dicho desaparece de nuevo-_

_Mersi, frumoasa~!_ *Sus mejillas se ponen ligeramente rosas*

**_thenordic5forever96 dijo:_**

_¿Que te llevó a formar el Magic Trio con Noruega y con Inglaterra? Quiero decir, no os parecéis en nada, ambos son muy tsunderes y un pelín amargados, pero tú eres muy alegre y divertido, aparte de que de tu casa vienen mis criaturas fántasticas favoritas_

Bueno…no solía hablar mucho con ellos, a pesar de que Iggy me llegaba a ayudar en uno que otro problema que tenía, pero solo era por cuestiones diplomáticas.

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mi jefe Miguel I me ordenó establecer relaciones con Inglaterra, y cuando estábamos tomando el té, llegó Flying Mint Bunny, y bueno, si bien en mí casa hay criaturas mágicas, no es como viera muchas como él~ No pude contenerme, tenía que preguntarle su nombre y creo que Arthur se sorprendió de que lograra verlo. Después de eso comenzamos a charlar un par de horas~ Y de ahí nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Cuando acabó la Guerra, me presentó a Noruega~

Además, Iggy no es tan tsundere~ *Baja la cabeza como retractándose de lo dicho* vale, mientras no toquemos temas como su pasado…o sus relaciones actuales…o mientras no lo invite a beber…*Aura un tanto depresiva, todavía recuerda la primera vez que se atrevió a hacerlo y luego arrepentido estaba porque no sabía cómo tratar con un inglés al borde del llanto y que trataba de desnudarse*

Y Noruega…él no es tsundere…de hecho es muy directo…a veces quizá demasiado directo…*Recuerda un par de cosas* A-además, se muestra un poco más entusiasta a la hora de practicar magia…creo…a su manera *Gotita de sudor en un sien porque siempre le ve la misma cara de aburrido*

¿En verdad hay criaturas de mi casa que te gustan? *Le brillan los ojitos* ¡Me alegra mucho oír eso! *Sonríe*

**_tatid dijo:_**

_neeeeh lo bueno de cuando desnudaste a Bulgaria se dio a conocer su buen torso ** ,_

¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¡Olvida esa imagen! ¡Olvídala ahora mismo! ¡Olvida ese perfecto y bien esculpido dorso! ¡Es MIO!

_oooh ooh usser yo tengo una foto de Bulgaria con su cosplay de eren,*le entrega la foto frente a las narices del rumano*_

[¿En serio? (*0*) ¡Es hermosa! ¡Grazie~! Waa~ Se parece demasiado a Eren~]

E-eh…espera…p-pero...¡Suelta eso! ¡Dame! *Se lanza sobre ella para tratar de quitarle la foto*

[¡Jamás! *Se hace bolita protegiendo la foto*]

¡Usser!

[¡Mía! *Le gruñe como un perrito y saca su mano a modo de gatito que trata de arañar (?)*]

¡Usser mala! *Va por un atomizador y comienza a rociarla* ¡Usser mala, dame eso!

[*Huye con la foto y se oculta debajo de su cama*]

*Salta sobre la cama* Tsk. De ahí nada la saca… Pero esa foto será mía…

[*Desde debajo de la cama* ¡Grazie mille~!]

_ne rumania ser tan lindo es de familia *hace referencia a Moldova*._

Por supuesto~ Además, ¿Qué esperabas de mi frate? ¡Tenía que parecerse en algo a su hermano mayor~!

_como vivían tu y Bulgaria en casa de Turquía cuando eran parte del impero otomano._

Pues… a decir verdad yo no he vivido en casa de Turquía…¿Has escuchado el término "Estado Vasallo"? Quiere decir que a cambio de un tributo un país puede tener cierta independencia de otro, o al menos algunos privilegios. Esto es lo que solíamos hacer. Mis hermanos (Moldavia y Valaquia) y yo, solíamos pagarle a Turquía una cantidad de dinero (Que ya no recuerdo~) y él nos dejaba en paz. Así podíamos vivir tranquilos y la gente podía escoger a nuestros jefes, pero a veces Turquía nos pedía ayuda para una que otra batalla…

Bulgaria me dijo que el sí vivió un tiempo con Turquía, pero no le gusta hablar mucho de eso…

_también creías que hungria era hombre cuando peque._

A veces sí porque era muy brusca…pero parecía tener algo extraño y por algunos pequeños detalles, me daba la impresión de que no lo era…al final no pensaba mucho en eso porque me provocaba dolor de cabeza.

_bueno no quiero pasarme del limite de preguntas(?) eso es todo hasta la próxima. w/_

Hehe~ No te preocupes, no hay un límite de preguntas por review *Se acerca y le susurra* Es más, así me das una excusa para no tener que ayudar a la usser con su tarea~ *Le guiña el ojo*

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

[*Usser regresa abrazando su caja fuerte* Había una personita que quería ver a Vlad con un disfraz de Pikachu…y aquí está (-w-)]

Como uno de los chicos llegue a ver esa foto…*Le dirige una mirada asesina a su usser*

[Sí, si~ También esta foto de nuestro rumanito preferido durmiendo~.

Lamento mucho la tardanza *Se inclina pidiendo disculpas* Pero quería subir esos dibujos en el capítulo y mi ser lenta—]

Am, sí, favor de resaltar, remarcar el LENTA.

[Ya lo han oído…(UwU'') mi tardarse mucho dibujando…más bien coloreando pero, cofcof. Además de que no he tenido mucho tiempo porque mis profesores de Química y de Matemáticas son unos desalmados sin corazón que dejan tarea a más no poder…Incluso ya estando casi de vacaciones…]

Y dejando a un lado eso, agradecemos mucho a todos los que nos dejan sus preguntas, marcan como favoritos y para follow~ ¡Es algo que nos hace muy felices~!

[Y una cosa más~ Un pequeño bonus por tardar tanto y como agradecimiento a los que nos siguen, un dibujito que hice hace un tiempo]

*Tose* Le llevo más de un mes hacerlo*Tose*

[Calla (QAQ) Cofcof, espero les guste~

Para ver las imágenes, pongan la página de ImageShack seguido de: /a/ posteriormente: img*números*/*más números*/*números letras*.jpg Perdón que se los ponga así, pero FanFiction no me deja subir los link completos. (QwQ) "ve~" sirve como un separador entre datos.

A) img842 ve~ 2441 ve~ iah8

B) img24 ve~1663 ve~ 620q

C) img5 ve~ 7270 ve~ vh6k

(No se olviden de en el último dato agregarle el .jpg)

*Se vuelve a inclinar* Disculpen si la calidad del Bonus es mala, pero es un dibujo grande y no sé como escanearlo (;w;)]

¡Sigan enviando sus preguntas, por favor~!

_Vezi tu~!_


	7. Chapter 7

¿Qué haces? *Se acerca a su usser que está hincada*

[Le rezo a Cthulhu, Quetzalcóatl, Thor, Zeus y Glob para que ningún maestro me dé "Regalo de navidad" *Termina* Ahora voy a hacer mis deberes (;w;)]

Ah…vale…*Ladea la cabeza* yo contestaré las preguntas~

* * *

**_Erin Sieg dijo:_**

_Hola_  
_Tanto tiempo..._  
_En fin que bueno que actualisaste :D . Espero que la tarea ía no haya matado a la usser... ._._  
_Bueno aqui te van las preguntas_  
_1.- el nombre completo de Rumanía-chan? Y el de la ternura de Moldavia?_

Bună~! Ah~ Ni que lo digas, casi siento que han sido años…¿Sabes? Había estado muy aburrido, ya extrañaba contestar sus preguntas~

Nah, no te preocupes por ella, aunque muera, siempre revive.

¿Mi nombre completo? Como nación que soy, es simplemente Rumanía (O bien, en mi idioma, România) y si preguntas por mi nombre humano, es Vlad Eminescu.

El de Moldavia, como nación es República de Moldavia (O República Moldova, si prefieres) y su nombre humano es Andrei Popescu~

_2.- me puedes hablar de las criaturas de tu casa?_

*Le brillan los ojitos* ¡Por supuesto! Pero, ¿Por dónde empiezo? Veamos…en mi casa hay hadas, la más popular sería la **Zână** que es conocida principalmente por ser un tipo de hada buena que tiende a entregarles regalos a los niños, como la belleza, la suerte, la inteligencia, etc. También las **Iele**, que viven en el cielo, en los bosques, en las cuevas, en acantilados aislados de las montañas y en los pantanos, constantemente se les compara con las ninfas de Grecia por ser hadas de la naturaleza. ¡Hay Hombres Lobo! Pero aquí los llamamos** vârcolac**~ aunque también están los **pricolici**, que son espíritus con forma de lobos, generalmente son las almas de hombres violento o maliciosos que querían seguir causando mal aun después de su muerte. En el caso de los vampiros, si bien la inspiración para Drácula (¡El gran Drácula!) ha sido uno de mis jefes, tengo que reconocer que los vampiros no son meramente originarios de mi casa…¡Pero! Eso no quiere decir que no tengamos vampiros endémicos *Muy orgulloso* de aquí son originarios los **moroi** que son un tipo de vampiros mortales a los que les gusta el sex*, pero le temen a las vag*nas [*Censurado por lo menores de edad que puedan estar leyendo esto ;'D*] y los **strigoi** que son espíritus vampíricos que abandonan la tumba en forma de pequeñas partículas luminosas, pueden adoptar la forma de insectos, pequeños mamíferos y aves nocturnas y poseen dos corazones ¡Hay **dragones**! Ah~ dragones, son criaturas magníficas e interesantes ¡Adorables! Y en mi casa hay un tipo muy especial llamado **Balaur**, es tan grande que cuando abre su hocico, la parte inferior de su mandíbula toca el suelo y la superior llega al cielo; Se dice que para crear un Balaur, se juntan muchas serpientes en un lugar húmedo y solitario, donde todas comienzan a soplar a la vez, hasta que les sale espuma por la boca. Al pasar el tiempo esa espuma se convierte en un diamante, que si es tragado por una de las serpientes, ésta comienza a crecer y si permanece siete años en la oscuridad, sin ser vista, sale convertida en el Balaur. La **Muma Pădurii** es un espíritu del bosque en que se ve como una mujer muy fea y vieja; a veces se tiene la capacidad de cambiar su forma, vive en una casita oscura que está oculta; secuestra a los niños pequeños y los esclaviza ¿Sabes? En mi casa tenemos la costumbre de decir que alguien "Se parece a muma Padurii" cuando es feo *Se ríe* El **Baubau**, se podría considerar como un equivalente al "Coco" o al "Hombre del saco" es un espíritu que se lleva a los niños que se portan mal. Cuando era más pequeño, Moldavia pensaba que Rusia era el Baubau~ El **Calul năzdrăvan**, es una criatura parecida al conocido Pegaso. La **Samca** es un demonio muy horrible con la apariencia de una mujer descuidada, suele atormentar y enfermar a los niños y a las mujeres embarazadas, tiene 19 nombres que tienes que saberte para poder proteger de ella al escribirlos en las paredes. El **Scorpie** es una criatura muy parecida a la Quimera griega…¡Y aún quedan varias criaturas! Si te interesan puedo seguirte hablando de ellas~ No me molesta ¡En serio! *Sus ojos brillan, no hay nada que ame más*

_ 3.- y usser antes de que te ahoges en tarea... Puedes convencerlo de que declare a Bulgaria ?_  
_Eso sería..._

*Va a despertar a su usser que se durmió y está babeando sobre su cuaderno de Química*

¡Usser! ¡Despierta! Tienes una pregunta…*La mueve*

[*Roncando*]

*Hace los ojos en blanco* ¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Tu carta de Hogwarts ha llegado!

[*Se despierta de golpe* ¿En serio? ¡Dámela, dámela! ¡Sabía que llegaría algún día! ¿Eh? *Ve la pregunta y entonces se voltea a ver al rumano y le señala "Declararse a Bulgaria"* ¿Lo harías? ¿Verdad que lo harás? *Carita del Gato con Botas*]

*Se sonroja al leer* ¡No!

[Anda, tú también lo quieres, te corresponderá, díselo~]

¡Que no! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetir "Solo somos amigos"? ¡Es mi amigo!

[¿¡Y yo cuantas veces tendré que repetir el "Amigos con derechos"!? ¿Qué acaso no quieres ir más allá? ¡Anda!]

¡No! *Sonrojadito se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero*

[¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo, hazlo, HAZLO! *Le pica la mejilla* Él te corresponderá, todo saldrá bien, y si llegara a fallar seguirán siendo amigos, ¿Por qué no quieres que sea oficial? ¡Dile, dile, anda dile~!]

*Se cubre los oídos con las manos y se dirige a otro cuarto* ¡No te escucho! Tralalalalaalalala~

[*Hace puchero* Es tan terco…¡Pero no te preocupes! Yo le insistiré, algún día se decidirá…

¡Hey! ¡Vuelve! ¡Aún hay preguntas!]

*Regresa todo rojito*

**_Marta1234j dijo:_**

_¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Oh mai gad, cuanto tiempo sin dejar reviú, parece que fue ayer cuando deje las primeras preguntas *se pone mirando al horizonte mientras observa el atardecer (?)* Buah, ¡pero aquí estoy! Con mis preguntitas_  
_- ¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad? ¿Algo con Bulgaria? *if you know what i mean*_

*Mira el atardecer con ella con ayuda de unos sensuales lentes oscuros (?)* En verdad parece como si tan solo hubiera sido ayer~ Ah~ que nostalgia~

Pues…*Coloca su dedo índice en la barbilla* Si voy a pasar la navidad con Bulgaria ¡Pero no de esa manera! *Aclara por el tono sugerente (?)* Moldavia va a estar con nosotros y no podemos hacer "algo" si él está cerca, ¡No quiero darle "La plática"! Aunque… si pienso colgar un par de muérdagos por ahí y, eso sí, año nuevo es otra cosa…*Se ríe, ya tiene todo planeado (?)*

_- ¿Le has pedido algo a Papa Noel/Los Reyes/LoquesehagaenRumania?_

Aquí también creemos en Papá Noel~ Algunos creen en los Reyes Magos, pero son una minoría…

¡Yo ya estoy grande para pedirle cosas a Papá Noel! Eh…pero…*Sus mejillas rositas* d-debo admitir que le he pedido a Finlandia un caldero nuevo y un par de libros…y un ****** para usarlo con Bul en Año Nuevo…

_- Para acabar, ¿qué opinas de que algunos países te llamen "El Vampiro Gay Gitano"? Sinceramente, creo que te tienen envidia (?)_  
_¡Felices fiestas!_

¿En serio me llaman así? *Abre sus ojitos sorprendido, porque no sabía eso*

Eh, ya veo…si, ¿Podrías decirme quienes~? *Sonríe mientras sostiene una pluma y el Death Note de su usser*

[¡Sabes perfectamente que no sirve! *Las primeras 5 hojas están completamente llenas con el nombre de su maestro de Matemáticas, pero aquel monstruo sigue vivo y haciendo de las suyas (?)*]

¡Ya lo sé! *Puchero* Pero mis pociones si sirven~ Te escucho, _dragă_ (querida) *Sonríe inocentemente*

Ah, y por supuesto ¡Muy felices fiestas para ti también! *Le guiña un ojo*

_P.d: User, ahora toca ponerle un traje de Papa Noel sexy ¿no?_

[¡Claro! Afsdafs *Cosiendo los últimos toques del disfraz*]

No me quejo solo porque me visto de Papá Noel para Moldavia…

* * *

Oh, _bine_, parece que han sido todas las preguntas de hoy~ ¡Sigan enviando más!

¡Y que pasen muy felices fiestas!

[¡Felices fiestas!]

Vezi tu~!


	8. Chapter 8

[¡Acabaré pronto! Son solo ecuaciones, igualdades…Pitágoras…más ecuaciones…tablas…resúmenes…¡Malditas sean las conversiones y las fracciones! *Llora*]

*Le hace un pat pat* Anda, tu puedes, ya casi sales~

[…Que no me den "regalos"…que no lo hagan y seré feliz…*Deprimida se va a hacer sus deberes*]

Menos mal yo no tengo que ir a la escuela~…_Bine!_ comencemos~

**_RochiiR.C.R dijo:_**

_Vampisexie!*lo abraza* te tengo peguntas, que estoy aburida cofcofdeberiaestarguardandoencajaspaalamudanzacofcof:_  
_Sabias que el vampiro de dos corazones me hizo acordar a el doctor?_

*Lo abrazan* Lo sé, comprendo ese sentimiento, los deberes y quehaceres aburren *Asiente, asiente, en este momento él debería estar llenando documentos pero lo dejará para el último momento…*

¿En serio? De hecho ahora que lo mencionas…*Por primera vez pasa ese detalle por su mente* ¡Tienes razón!

_Que opinas de tu ex jefe vlad tepes? (Vlad dracul, etcetcetc)_

¡Es uno de mis héroes! Fue un gran jefe, hizo mucho por mi hermano Valaquia, siempre velaba por nuestro bienestar y era justo a la hora de castigar a todos esos boyardos corruptos e invasores (Especialmente los turcos).

_Te gusta doctor who?_

¡Es muy bueno! No me suelen gustarme mucho los alienígenas, pero él es una excepción~ Me gusta mucho~

_Cuando te le vas a declarara bulgaria?_

*Se sonroja* ¡Qué es solo mi amigo! *Hace un puchero* ¿Por qué insisten tanto con eso…?

_Si querés te ayudo a matar a las naciones que te dicen vampiro gay gitano..._

No es fácil matar a una nación, por eso me doy por bien servido con hacerles pasar un mal rato o asustarlos un poco~ *Tose*Causarles el infarto de sus vidas*tose* Pero si me quieres ayudar~ ¡Encantado de trabajar contigo~! *Sonríe*

**_Excentricaluli dijo:_**

_hola Romania!, como esta?, mira yo tengo tres preguntas!_  
_1) es cierto eso de que los vampiros estan ligados a...(piensa como ponerlo de manera sutil) la atracción "física"_

_Bună~!_ Muy bien, gracias~

¿Eh? por "atracción física" ¿Te refieres al sexo? *Ladea un poco la cabeza* Bueno, si nos vamos a las raíces, podemos ver que un vampiro es básicamente un ser que se alimenta de la fuerza o de la vida de otro, lo que en muchas culturas se representa como la sangre. Muchos de los vampiros mitológicos no son "lindos" o "atractivos" y para conseguir esa sangre o energía bien pueden simplemente matar y masticar, sin ningún tipo de juego erótico o algo parecido. Ahora si bien, los moroi, son vampiros que se "alimentan del sexo" digamos que…hum, ¿Cómo lo explico? Son un poco bruscos, quizá podría ser placentero para algunas personas, pero considero que a la mayoría no le agradaría ser despachada por atrás *Se ríe* Sin mencionar, que los moroi no son apuestos, al contrario, dudo mucho que quisieras tener algún tipo de relación con un ser así.

Según parece, los vampiros actuales, más estilizados y sensuales vienen a aparecer ya en el siglo XVIII cuando surge el Romanticismo. Muchos escritores se basaron en figuras de "cuentos" y "leyendas" (*Hace un puchero porque sabe que en realidad si son seres reales (?)*), y las adaptaron a las características del movimiento, es decir los metieron en historias o poemas románticos, dramáticos, con una temática sentimentalista (Y no lo digo de mala manera). Al hacer esto, probablemente hubo que modificar algunos detalles para que así todo "cuadrara"

Puede que quizá el estereotipo del vampiro moderno más conocido y aceptado actualmente sea el Drácula de Bram Stoker, partiendo de ahí más versiones en las cuales cada autor puede añadir o quitar detalles, y puedo tomar precisamente a Bram de ejemplo, pues él se inspiró de trabajos anteriores al suyo, así como de leyendas (y por supuesto que aquí entra mi jefe Vlad Draculea) para crear su propia obra.

Entonces resumiendo~ La esencia de un vampiro es que se alimenta de la sangre/energía/vida de otros seres, sin que sea del todo necesaria una cuestión física (Puedes ver esto con los llamados vampiros psíquicos o energéticos)

_2) porque te ligan tanto(se refiere a su persona) con el romanticismo?_

Ah, eso es porque, verás, una de las características del romanticismo era la individualidad, la rebeldía (Porque querían llevarle la contraria a la Ilustración) y a los vampiros se les tomo como un símbolo de esas cualidades. Ahora, si consideramos que en esa época no había radios, televisores, o internet, los conocimientos estaban muy limitados, por lo que no había muchas fuentes de donde escoger si no las más cercanas *Saca el planisferio gigante de la usser* Los principales líderes de este movimiento fueron Iggy y Alemania *Los señala en el planisferio con ayuda de una regla* Los principales países que cuentan con más leyendas sobre vampiros o con historias más populares son *Señala cada uno de ellos* Hungría *Le duele reconocerlo (?)* Grecia, los Países Nórdicos, India, China, Japón y yo. Hay más países con leyendas sobre vampiros o seres similares, pero digamos que no son tan reconocidos en ese aspecto. Ahora, recordando que la comunicación era escasa, los países europeos no podían obtener mucha información sobre India, China y Japón por eso no se les menciona mucho. Los países nórdicos no solían ser muy "abiertos" con Europa central y occidental, por lo que lo que se conocía de ellos no era suficiente. Eso nos deja a Hungría, Grecia y a mí. En mi casa abundan los relatos sobre vampiros y como ya mencioné, durante esta época muchos autores retomaron los mitos y leyendas para sus novelas y poemas. Debido a todo esto es que se me menciona mucho. Aunque también a Hungría *Dice a regañadientes*

_3) esto es tuyo? (sostiene un chibi Moldovia)_

¡Oh! ¡Pero sí es~!

[…Me…muero…*Llega arrastrándose después de acabar con sus deberes*]

*Corre, la carga, la lleva corriendo a su cuarto, la arroja a la cama, cierra la puerta con llave y la atranca con varios muebles* Estuvo cerca…pero por sí las dudas…*Se asoma a una ventana, silva y acude un dragón* *Le hace una seña para indicarle que vigile el cuarto* Ya~ Es seguro~

[*Ni idea de lo que ha pasado, muere sobre su cama* (X—X) ]

*Abraza al pequeño moldavo* Oh~ ¿Dónde los haz encontrado~? Mi pequeño _frate~_ *Restriega un poco su mejilla contra el pelo de su hermanito*

Mmm…pues parece que ha sido todo por hoy~ ¡Sigan enviando sus preguntas!

_Vezi tu~!_


End file.
